Holding On
by VampireAngel911
Summary: Lynette is highly known in Rome for her fashion and beauty work, but what if she was a savant with great powers, and what happens when she finds a savant who she doesn't want?
1. I'm Back Home

_**This is my second story on Finding Sky, I hope you like it! I never really finished the other one because I lost the documents on it...**_

_**Anyway, read on!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

I sat down at the back of the car patiently looking forward, I'm coming home… I smiled. I stayed in London for a few weeks dealing with some business while visiting one of my friends called Lauren who was studying medicine. I smiled at the thought of my best friends,

"_Hey Lauren, how are you doing?" I thought._

I know most savants could never go this far but me and Lauren was an exception, we practised for a while and could go long distance for a while before getting tired.

"_I'm fine, I have test in half an hour. I don't suppose you can give me hints can you?" She asked hopefully._

_I shook my head amused and thought back, "Sorry no can do." _

"_You're no fun." Lauren stated and I could tell she was pouting._

"_I'm near Rome, I have to cut off soon, you might not be awake for the exam," I rolled up the window of the car. "I'll see you soon."_

"_Bye,"_

"_See you."_

I cut off the link and looked at the Rome; I looked at the colosseum and smiled. Each year, lots of people would pay lots of money to see that, my family once took me to see it and I still had a small model of the colosseum at home.

I looked around and saw the cars zooming past us and people riding their bikes frantically, I saw the sun embracing us with heat and chuckled at the people near the beach getting a tan. I muttered to the driver, "Andrew, take me to my company." I stated and the he nodded.

I saw the car change direction and my eyes widened in realisation at the shops and stalls I went to when I was kid. I noticed the hill behind the buildings which my mom used to take me and I looked down when I thought out it.

"Miss Wilson," Andrew stated as he pulled to a stop. "We're here."

I nodded and stepped out of the car, "Thanks," I muttered and closed the door. He drove off and I looked up, the building was still the same. It had many floors for different purposes and different jobs, lots of people go in and out with work in their bags and the reception was still the same as I walked in.

I looked around and noticed the two counters there with the two people waiting for people to come in and out for help while the janitor was brushing the floor wiping away the dust. I headed towards the elevator and pressed on the fourteenth button.

As the doors opened, I waited until I heard the number fourteen. I stepped out and looked around; this floor was for fashion and design work while the others were for accountancy, medicine and other work.

The room was very decorative, there were many fabrics stuck onto the wall for samples of the clothing and different patterns to make it look trendy. There was a wall of all the different clothing we made and a small catwalk for the clothes that we made.

There were small mannequins at the back with the clothes on waiting to be published on our magazine called .x

"Miss Wilson!" Someone spoke shocked at my arrival.

I turned around and found a person who I did not recognise looking at me in awe, I frowned, "Forgive me, but I don't seem to recognise you." I stated confused.

My assistant, Elaine came and told me, "She's one of the interns that you told me to hire." She stated.

I thought about it and nodded, "Alright then," I turned to look at her, "And you are…" I trailed off.

She said, "I'm Diane Lange." She spoke quickly, "I'm so glad you hired me!" She squealed, "I really wanted this job and-!"

I cut her off, "Alright, I'm thrilled to have you here." I smiled, "But I have work to do," I stated sternly, "Why don't you follow Elaine and she can explain to you the terms of being an intern?" I gestured to Elaine.

* * *

_Review Please? x x x_


	2. Ruined Tops

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

I sighed as I finished my work and headed home. I picked up my suitcase and headed back to my home which I haven't been in for a month. Usually, I still worked on my company overnight or slept on the couch if I haven't finished anything, my suitcase haven't been that heavy but I was still tired from the flight and car ride and I had to carry a suitcase.

I had a bit to walk but it wasn't that far, I didn't' bother calling Andrew who was my driver since it would've been a hassle and it was only a half an hour walk, I saw my house and quickly quickened the pace. I had most of my stuff back at home and thankfully I had only been in London for a week or so.

I turned around a corner and widened my eyes, my foot got tripped by someone and I stumbled back and fell on my arse, I gasp a bit at the pain and winced. My suitcase fell back and hit me on the arm and I gritted my teeth.

"You klutz!" Someone shrieked in horror. "Look at what you did!"

I looked at who said that and found that she had been carrying a drink that was now all over her hair and clothes. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked at who that shrill voice was. I widened my eyes at who I saw, she was a stunning woman who was tanned and was about the same age as me.

Her skin was flawless and her hair was styled straight and into perfection. Her brown eyes were perfectly stunning which made her beauty enhance and her clothes were all designed but was now stained in a brown colour and her hair was all damp and wet which made her look worse.

"I'm soo sorry," I muttered, _not._ She's a bitch who needs to drown.

She glared at me, "You better be! This costs 500 dollars!" She shrieked.

My eye twitched, how can someone who looks stunning sound like the wicked witch of the west and east combined? "Well you shouldn't have worn it out?" I muttered with a bit of annoyance.

"Why you-!"

"Emily calm down, it was an accident." Someone spoke in a soothing tone,

I smirked and glanced at the girl called Emily. She turned around and glared at the person who I thought was her boyfriend. She huffed annoyed and walked away muttering that her outfit was ruined and that she was going to wash it.

I sighed and picked up my suitcase, I swear if it wasn't for me being tired, that bitch would be dead! I was tired, stressed and in desperate need of a cold shower when I'm at home. I stood up and was about to walk of till I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Sorry about that," He spoke a bit embarrassed. "Emily can be a bit complicated."

I looked up and smiled, "It's not your fault," I stated, "Besides she seems like a bitch who likes attention," I gestured to the girl who threw a tantrum over a top.

"She can be a bit… high-stung." He thought about the word.

I smiled, "Sorry about the mess," I gestured to the drink on the floor,

"It's fine, but she's going to make pay for it when I go back to her." He sighed frustrated.

"Pay for it?" I frowned, what does he mean pay for it?

He grinned, "She's probably going to make me buy another designer top for her again," he sighed, "I bought that top with my brothers money that now I owe him."

I smiled, "Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "Yep, from .x, Emily said that it's one of the best companies here."

I chuckled, "Well that's interesting,"

He rolled his eyes, "It wasn't worth it." He sighed again.

I smiled amused, "Tell you what, why don't you pop by my house and I'll buy you a top for your girlfriend?"

He shook his head, "It's okay,"

"I insist, after all." I paused wondering if I should tell him, "I do _run_ it after all."

He widened his eyes, "So you're the one who…" he stopped a bit and said, "_My friends _who keep on talking about."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that would be…?"

"Lynette Wilson," He grinned,

I smiled, "You don't seem to know me do you?" I asked sceptically, "I mean most people would scream at when they see me." I muttered annoyed.

"You don't seem to grave attention do you?" he asked curiously.

I looked at her, "What do you think?" I leaned against a wall raising an eyebrow,

"It doesn't suit you." He smiled cockily.

I rolled my eyes, "Well since you know me, what about you?" I asked curiously,

He looked at me, "What would you like to know?" he asked amused.

I retorted, "Your name would be nice,"

He hesitated for a minute before saying, "Xav Benedict," he grinned.

* * *

**_Hope you like it :)_**


	3. The Invitation

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

After a couple of hours, I finished unpacking and looked around my old home. All my clothes are now in my dressing room and all the other things were in their rightful places. I sighed as I finished cleaning the room since it was a bit dusty and threw away anything from the fridge if it was out of date or smelled bad.

I quickly watered the flowers and decided to take a shower since I've been on the flight. I took a quick shower and used some of my favourite shower gel; it was made with cocoa butter which gave a sort of scent which smelled nice. After taking a shower, I tried myself and wore my favourite dark blue summer dress with leggings and some wedges.

I tied my hair back and felt my stomach grumble, I took my bag and decided to go out and buy some things to eat. I closed the door and locked it. I took out my sunglasses and put them on; I made them so the paparazzi couldn't recognise me since most people in Rome have blonde hair. They normally recognise me because of my green eyes.

I walked on the pavement and smiled at the thought of being at my house again, my mom used to live there and I wanted to keep on living in it. I saw a park nearby and decided to look around and see what changed. I looked at the trees and noticed that they a lot bigger and that the flowers have all bloomed and grew.

I noticed the purple flowers that I always saw when I was younger finally blooming and I smiled. I walked forward and picked a flower up. I smelled it and smiled, it smelled exactly like the ones when I was younger. Lavender, my mom told me that only a few grew every year or so and that they only grow in this particular area because of the weather.

"Hello again," Someone spoke clearly.

I stood up with the flower in my hand and turned around; I smiled and said, "Xavier… right?" I asked sceptically and put the flower to the side,

He grinned, "I prefer Xav."

"Xav then," I smiled, "What are you doing here?" I asked and gestured to the park, "You don't seem the type of person to be at a park." I stated curiously.

"Oh, I'm here with some of my friends," he smiled coolly, "Were having a barbeque, want to join?"

I smiled, "I'll pass, maybe next time."

He frowned, "Are you sure?"

I looked down a bit and blushed at his tone, "Yeah…"

"So where are you going?" he stood up and I noticed him carrying a jug of orange juice.

I smiled, "I was planning on getting some food since I haven't been here for a while."

"And you don't want a barbeque?" he asked confused and in disbelief.

I chuckled sheepishly, "Well…"

"Let's go," he grinned and stood up a bit,

I looked at her weirdly, "Excuse me?" I asked confused.

He looked at me, "I mean for the barbeque," he stated.

"I said I wouldn't go," I stated annoyed. It was like talking to a brick wall with him!

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon, I can tell your hungry since you look a bit thin."

My eye twitched, "I'm not thin!" I yelled.

"Xavier? Where's that god damn juice?" Someone yelled as he walked forward.

I looked at the where the person spoke and widened my eyes; Xavier turned around and grinned, "Hey bro!"

He sighed, "Mom's getting annoyed and there all getting pretty hungry."

"Got it bro," he turned around. "Oh! Lynette, this is my brother Yves, Yves meet Lynette."

He waved, "Nice to meet you."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too, you're not as cocky as your Xavier I hope," I asked rhetorically and he chuckled,

"Not really,"

"Well I better be off," I waved goodbye till I heard Yves ask,

"Why don't you join us?" he asked curiously, "It would be nice for Sky and Karla to have a nice friend to talk to."

I looked down, "Sorry, but I have a lot to do."

"C'mon Lyn," Xav grinned, "No need to turn two Benedict's down."

I smiled a bit, "Are you sure?"

Yves nodded, "It'll be fine,"

I asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." I blushed a bit embarrassed.

Xavier rolled his eyes, "It's fine, were not going to bite."

* * *

_**Please Review! It gives me a bit more confidence and makes me write a lot more :)**_


	4. Meeting The Family

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

I followed Xavier and Yves to the barbeque quietly and saw a table with a barbeque grill at the side, I saw about ten or elven people there and I saw the girl 'Emily' there, I gulped a bit nervously and looked to see about eight boys who were all very charming and good looking while the girls who I figured were called Karla and Sky were beautiful and elegant.

I made a pained smiled and followed Xavier and Yves to the table; I saw Emily glancing at me shockingly and glared at me. I saw the table being set out and Xavier bring out the jug of orange juice and placing it on the table. I guess being a benedict equals handsome and good looking.

"Hey Xavier, who's this?" Someone gestured to be and I looked down embarrassed.

Yves answered, "She's called Lynette Zed," He glared at him and I saw him give a meaningful stare for a while, I frowned for a bit till I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw a small blonde girl smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Sky Bright." She looked at me cheerfully,

I smiled, "Lynette Wilson,"

_**THUD!**_

I jumped back and turned around, I saw Emily who was holding a cup dropping it with a thud. I frowned, "Something wrong Emily?"

She shook her head quickly, "N-No,"

I smiled, "Good," I turned around back to Sky, "Nice accent Sky," I paused, "Though it doesn't seem to be similar to there's…" I trailed off and gestured to the Benedict's. Her voice was quite lighter and soft than most girls I know.

She nodded, "I'm from London."

"I've just been there," I smiled, "The shops are great aren't they?"

She nodded, "Yeah,"

"Sky it's time to eat." A kind and gentle women stated and turned to me, "Lynette right?" She asked me sceptically, I nodded, "You can sit next to Sky, it'll be nice to talk to another friend who's a girl since I have seven sons." She stated. "This is my husband Saul."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you,"

He nodded, "It's nice to meet you to, my sons, Trace, Uriel, Victor, Will and you've met Xav, Yves and the youngest here is Zed," who grumbled in annoyance,

I smiled and sat next to Sky, "So are you here on holiday?" I asked curiously. They all nodded and I noticed Victor trying to light the Barbeque but failed.

"I swear someone cursed me to see me annoyed." Victor sighed frustrated with the matches.

I frowned, "You want me to try?" I asked standing up but Karla shushed me down.

"You're a guest here Lynette." Karla settled, "You don't need to."

Victor picked up another match and scratched it against the card; I looked at it and stifled a laugh when it blew out.

"We have all the time in the world don't we Victor?" Zed said sarcastically,

Xavier grinned, "Let's keep everyone waiting for the food shall we?" He gestured to the Emily and me. The frustrated Benedict tried again with the match and struck another match. It flared into light but immediately went out much to Victor's annoyance and Chris' amusement.

I bit my lip to hide back a laugh and he tossed the matches aside, "I give up." Victor declared with authority in his voice.

"Can't we just get Yves to-?"

Saul cut Xavier off, "Xavier!" he yelled in a warning tone.

I flinched at his tone and frowned confused, "Maybe I should give it a try," I stood up and picked up the box of matches, I swiped the match and put my hand over it carefully making it not burn my hand, yikes!

I put lit the barbeque and quickly blew out the match. "Finally!" Sky squealed and Victor grumbled annoyed. They put the food on the barbeque waiting for the food to cook while I decided to talk to the Benedict's, Yves and Zed were pretty easy to talk to while Victor seemed to be the person with authority, Will seemed a pretty nice guy and so did Uriel.

Trace was a pretty alright guy and told me all about his music pieces, he seemed to be really into classical music which we talked about for a while Emily kept on shooting me uneasy glances, Sky and Karla were great when you need to shop and talk about girl thing and with Saul, I gets kind of tensed a bit but shook it off.

"So how do you find the barbeque?" Xavier snapped out of my thoughts and I looked at him,

I smiled, "Too be honest…" I paused, "It's not as bad as I thought," I nodded my head in acceptance and kicked a bit of the mud, "So… have you told Sky and Karla?" I asked curiously,

He grinned, "Do you want me to?"

I shoved him a bit and rolled my eyes, "Jerk," I muttered and took a drink from the table, "So have you found a top yet for your girlfriend?" I asked curiously,

He smiled, "No, I'm not the one for fashion,"

"Figured as much," I said amused, "Well I'll send one over," I paused, "Where do you live? I'll post it through."

"How about I pick it up from you?" He asked quickly,

I nodded, "Sure why not?" I shrugged.

* * *

_**So Lynette's met the family! x x x **_


	5. An Old Friend

_Sorry this took so long I kept on re-doing it and had writers block!_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

I smiled as I walked away from my company, I had finished all the work for today and decided for a break, I got a text of Lauren saying that she past her exam with an A and she was going to stay there for a while to look around and see if she can find her Soulfinder, I told her to be careful and she kept telling me that I was too protective, well I least I care about someone's safety.

As I left my thoughts wonder, my head was down on the floor but my feet were moving me towards a restaurant as my stomach was starving and I missed breakfast, I was about to look up until my eyes flashed before my eyes and I tumbled to the ground. I fell to the ground and winced, who the bloody hell did that?

I looked up and noticed her black hair was curvy and her brown eyes had fury in them that would make a boy go cry but instead I glared back at her and looked at her, she was wearing a leather outfit altogether while holding her keys on her belt that made her look intimidating, she was tall and bulky.

Her eyes looked at me before widening her eyes and they turned to warmth and comfort, "Lynette?" She asked excitedly,

I frowned, "Yes and you would be…?" I asked curiously and gestured for her to continue.

She shook her head amused, "Does the name Alexandra ring a bell?"

I widened my eyes, "Alexandra?" I asked happily and hugged her when she nodded, "You're supposed to be in America with the FBI helping on a case!" I exclaimed and stepped back.

She smiled, "We finished it," She chuckled, "I can't believe I had to protect a kid for months!" She groaned, "It was soo boring staying inside almost doing nothing!"

I smiled, "Well anyway, how about we go in and get something to eat?" I gestured to the Italian restaurant and she nodded.

"So what happened to your hair?" I gestured to it and frowned, "I mean wasn't it brown?" I raised an eyebrow.

Alex smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well I changed it ever since people kept saying that me and Lauren looked alike,"

I rolled my eyes, "Is it so bad to look like someone else?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, "It's kinds of like two people wearing the same dress at prom!" She sa id horrified,

I frowned, "Please tell me you're not spending time with cheerleader girls who care only about their looks," I said annoyed. **(A/N Please do not be offended, I could only think of that term to use.")**

She rolled her eyes, "It's just an expression," She sighed, "Though it does annoy how they can't tell us apart." She grumbled, "I mean I have brown and she has grey eyes,"

I chuckled, "Well anyway, Laurens studying medicine right now, so you can't really see her."

"Well I came back to get a part-time job." Alex stated.

I widened my eyes, "You? Get a job?"

Alex smiled, "Not get a job, I already _have_ a job. I'm your new assistant."

I widened my eyes even further, "What?" I exclaimed, "I already have an assistant." I muttered annoyed.

"Elaine wanted a break from your insufferable period pains," Alex stated.

I growled at her annoyed and she chuckled and leaned back, "Joke! Chill sis, she's going on holiday for a while and asked me to fill her in." She raised her hand up in surrender, "She knew if she went to you first you'll hire a different assistant for the time being and she didn't want it to be a hassle."

I sighed, "Alright then,"

Alex smiled amused, "Looks like I'm moving back in with you and working for you now."

I rubbed my temple, "Yeah…" I glared at her, "but if anything breaks you're paying for it."

"I won't break anything," Alex pouted.

I looked at her doubtfully, "Sure…" She glared at me, "Hey we both know you have the most temper out of both of us."

"Not true," Alex crossed her arms and turned away.

I scoffed, "Really?" I looked at her and she glared at me, "Well pardon me," I muttered and looked at her when she glared at me, "Well who set Lauren's pram on fire when she borrowed your toy?" I asked raising an eyebrow rhetorically,

"Alright I get it," Alex grumbled,

I rolled my eyes, "You almost burned the house down," I muttered.

"Alright…" Alex grumbled.

* * *

**_What do you think? Review!_**


	6. Embarrassing Moments

_**SORRY FOR THE MIX - UP!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

"Kill me now," I rubbed my temples and leaned back on the sofa.

Alex looked up from her work and sighed, "Honestly Lyn, I don't know how you deal with this," She shook her head and stood up. "I mean you_ run_ this company and I'm already tired from _working_," She walked towards the kitchen and poured some coffee.

"It's called skill." I muttered and continued working, "Thankfully I can do all my work at home today since I have no appointments." I picked up a pencil and started drawing, "I'm soo glad I don't have any more jobs since I quit all of them."

Alex put her cup up, "Amen to that," She put a cup towards me, "Here, I got some coffee from America, it's a lot stronger than the one you use."

"Thank God," I muttered and picked it up while looking at the design I'm drawing, "Hmm…" I put the coffee to my mouth and took a sip, "BLEH!" I spat out the drink, "What the heck was that?" I muttered disgusted and wiped it with a tissue,

"That," She pointed to the coffee, "Was your wakeup call which you just wasted."

I pushed the cup away and shook my head, "How the heck that is called coffee I have no idea." I scrunched my head in disgust and sighed, "Great, now my designs are all ruined." I rubbed my temples,

"I'll deal with it," Alex stated, "Why don't you make yourself some coffee while I take care of the mess." She gestured to the messy glass table.

I leaned back, "You know what? Let's take a break." I stood up and grabbed my bag, "We could get some dinner and then I could show you around."

"Sounds great," Alex stood up and began to put her trainers on.

I grabbed my keys and purse and headed out with Alex in front of me. We turned a corner and ran slap bang into a girl by accident. I widened my eyes when I saw Alex tumble down, I put my hand in front of her and she stood up.

"Watch were you're going bitch!" She shrieked,

I saw Alex's eye twitched and snapped, "Why don't you watch were your going?"

"I'm not the one who has terrible vision." She shrieked. "And no fashion!" She glanced at her outfit.

I looked at her annoyed, "She has great fashion and vision. She just doesn't give a damn about it and doesn't spend half the day using so much of that damn product that it goes to her head like you!" I snapped. "You're a bitch Emily," I sneered, "And the next time I see you bitchin to my friends I will _personally _hurt you." I stated coldly.

"You think your _soo_ clever." Emily sneered, "Just because you run a business doesn't mean shit."

I smirked, "Really is that why Xavier told me that the top you bought which I ruined." I smiled at the memory and Alex chuckled, "Was from one of my lines?" I looked at her unimpressed.

"Shut up!" She said red in the face.

I rolled my eyes, "Good lucks will only get you so far." I muttered and we waked ahead of her.

"So who was that horny bitch?" Alex asked as she sat across me when we found a restaurant to eat.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone, "Just some girl called Emily, that girl is the demon spawn from darkness itself." I sighed and looked on my phone, "Her scream is louder than a baby." I finished texting and put my phone away.

She rolled her eyes, "More than that," She sighed, "I swear that girl was killing my ear drums."

I chuckled, "She's called Emily, I met her a few days ago when I bumped into her and spilled her top." I paused, "I told Xavier that I would give her a top back from one of our lines."

"Xavier?" Alex looked at me confused.

I rolled my eyes, "Her boyfriend, Xavier Benedict."

"Benedict?" Alex widened her eyes and stood up a bit, "Does he have a brother called Victor?" She asked eagerly.

I thought about it and nodded, "Yep, Xavier invited me to a barbeque and I met his family, there here on holiday apparently." I raised an eyebrow, "Why? Do you like him?" I asked curiously.

"I-I met him once, we were on a case when I was in America." She squeaked a bit and stuttered.

I smirked, "Really?" I leaned forward and looked at her, "So what did you guys do?"

"N-Nothing," She blushed a bit.

I chuckled and leaned back, "I can tell you from a mile away Alex, your blushing like mad."

She glared at me and muttered embarrassed, "Not funny."


	7. Howdy Partner!

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

I sat down on the couch with my legs folded, Alex was out today helping the police in Rome since she wanted to help a bit more and I relax for a bit, all my work was done and I have no more meetings for the morning or night.

All I did so far was watch a boring old movie while eating some food, so far I watched 4 movies that led up to 1 o'clock. I glanced at the time and sighed, anything's fun when you don't do things alone. I stood up and grabbed my keys.

I strolled around a few places since I haven't been here a while and looked around the shops. I decided to buy a few accessorize and presents for Lauren since she was away and made a stop to the packaging office.

I walked past a supermarket and pondered for a bit, _"Alex?"_

"_Yeah?" She asked curiously,_

_I frowned, "Do we need any food? Last time I checked it was a few days ago and I ate a few of the sweets in the cupboard."_

_She thought about it, "Yeah, we do. But since when have you used this line for a shopping list? You usually said it was 'dangerous.'" I could hear her quote. I rolled my eyes and cut her off._

I entered the supermarket and got a trolley, I began pushing the trolley and picked up a few things, chocolate, meat, cereal and vegetables etc. Thank God I got out of the house, Alex have been getting a bit annoying and had a temper tantrum now and then. I looked to see what else I needed and growled when I forgot Alex's cereal.

I pushed the half trolley back to the cereal aisle and saw that there was one left on the top shelf. I reached up for it and it slightly came towards me except I gave it a bit of a tug and it was about to fall on top of me.

I widened my eyes till I saw a long and tanned arm came and grabbed the cereal that was about to hit me. I sighed in relief and turned to the person who caught it till I widened my eyes in shock and my heart froze.

"Hi you accidently dropped this…" his jaw dropped a bit and looked a me.

I smiled nervously, "Hey…"

"Lynette?" he questioned.

"It's great to see you again Luke," I smiled uneasily,

Luke was a former neighbour; they had a great and _normal_ friend relationship, one that wasn't affected by me being a savant, However, Luke had left the city soon after their breakup to take a job in England. So what was he doing here?

"Yeah you too," he smiled,

I looked at him curiously, "So what are you doing here Luke? I thought you had taken a job in England?" I tilted my head confused.

He replied, "Yeah well I have a job to do here, so I'll be here for a while." He looked at me and asked, "So what about you?"

I said, "Well Alex is back but Lauren is out on holiday." I smiled at seeing him,

"So Lyn, do you want to catch up sometime?" he asked gesturing to me and him, "It's been a while and I was wondering what you've been doing for the past year or so."

I pondered for a bit and smiled, "Sure, meet me at 6 tomorrow night?"

He smiled at me. "Sure, see you then." He left and went to the tills.

I smiled what would Alex and Lauren think of this?

X X X

"_Wait Luke's back?" Alex held her phone to her ear eagerly, _

I looked around and smiled, "Yeah, he's in town for a job and I bumped into him for at the supermarket, he wants to catch up."

"_Are you sure that's it?" Lauren asked, "Last time, I think Luke and you had a bit more interests," I could imagine her frowning._

I rolled my eyes, "It's just to catch up," I frowned, "And what do you mean, 'We had more interests.'" I quoted to her,

"_Nothing!" She squeaked._

I narrowed my eyes, "Lauren Melinda Bradley," I warned quietly.

"_Alright!" She admitted defeat, "I thought there was something wrong with Luke…" She said, "So I did a bit of snooping," She confessed._

I groaned and leaned back annoyed, "Lauren!" I scolded.

"_I'm sorry!" She apologized,_

"_Even I'm not that nosy!" Alex chuckled, "So what did you find?" She asked intrigued,_

"Alexandra!" I warned,

_Alex said, "All I want to know is what the boy thought," _

"Alright then," I sighed defeated, "So what did he think?" I asked a bit curious,

"_He said that you were beautiful than a thousand diamonds combined and that your eyes sparkled like an emerald." She spoke word for word._

I blushed and muttered, "Damn that's something," My cheeks began colouring.

"_You got that right Lyn," Alex teased, "Who would've though you could sweep a guy of his feet like that?"_

I coughed slightly, "Alright then, we better drop the conversation. It's not cheap for us to be talking to Lauren who's in _London_," I emphasized.

"_Hey!" Lauren protested, "I want to be a part of your lives too!"_

* * *

**_What will happen next? x x x_**


	8. Dates

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

"What do you think?" I asked Alex nervously who was sitting on the sofa, I was wearing a blue dress and makeup, my hair was curled and my face was covered with foundation and my cheeks were a light pink. My mascara made my eyelashes longer and waterproof and my lipstick made my lips glossy and pretty.

Alex looked at her shocked, "I thought this was a catch up date?" She said in disbelief.

I blushed underneath the makeup, "It is." I muttered and grabbed my purse.

"I don't think so," Alex grumbled, "I mean who wears that," She pointed at my dress, "For a reunion?"

I bit my lip, "Me," I picked up my bag and put the strap on my shoulder, "Now is there anything you need before I go?" I raised my eyebrow,

Alex shook her head, "No, but I don't see why your still seeing him." She frowned, "I mean it's not like you'll have a good relationship,"

I rolled my eyes and put my shoes on, "No, but for once I would like to have a _normal _night." I looked at her, "Remember being _normal_?"

Alex mock laughed, "Ha Ha,"

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Alex sighed and stood up from her sitting position and stood up, she walked towards the door and opened the door. She walked back on the couch and began watching TV.

I smiled as Luke walked through the door, "Hey Luke," I smiled at him and looked at him wearing some sort of formal attire.

"Hey Lyn," he looked at me happily,

"And hey me!" Alex popped downstairs and looked at us. "Oh! Hey Luke," She walked towards him and shook his hand,

He looked at Alex, "Hey… Alex."

I glared at Alex for a second before smiling, "Well we better go," I picked up my keys, "I'll see you soon Alex," I waved goodbye and closed the door behind me.

X X X X

"Oh come on!" Luke laughed along with me, "You have to admit it's funny."

I chuckled and picked up my napkin, "Alright it is,"

Luke looked at me, "So what have you been doing since I was gone?" he asked curiously,

I smiled and said, "Well I've been busy with work, I had some business in London for a while," I frowned, "Shame I couldn't see you though,"

"Well maybe," he shrugged, "But it's lucky that we bumped into each other yesterday." He grinned.

I nodded, "Yeah, so how's your job?"

"It's alright," he sighed, "But our boy can really make us work to death."

I smiled, "Well at least you don't run a_ flippin _company and have to sign forms, letters, go to press conferences, business trips, shows and all the other stuff." I sighed impatiently, "It's like you have 5 jobs all in one."

He chuckled, "Maybe…"

X X X X

"I had a really good time catching up Lyn," Luke stated and stopped me from coming opening the door.

I turned around and smiled, "Yeah, me too."

Luke smiled, "Do you want to have a drink with me tomorrow?"

"I've never drunk before." I admitted shamefully,

He looked at me shocked, "Never in your life?" He pressed a bit.

I looked away, "Maybe once or twice but that's it." I said honestly. He grinned and I found him leaning towards me. I smiled and before I knew it, I was finding myself leaning towards him.

The door suddenly opened and Alex came carrying an ice-cream in front of her. I could tell that she knew what she interrupted. When I thought about it, I was glad that she stopped it, it was just a catch up date, nothing else.

"I could hear your voices from where I was." Alex said easily, "Are you ready to go and get changed Lyn?" She looked at me giving me an eye saying _do it now._

I rolled my eyes and turned around, "I'll see you later," I walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," Luke waved and walked away. Alex watched him go and when he was out of hearing distance, she whirled around me and screeched.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" I rolled my eyes and walked in the house, "I though you said this was a catch up date!" She yelled, "AND THEN I AMOST SEE YOU KISSING HIM FOM THE WINDOW!" What? Is anything sacred? "THANK GOD I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING ELSE!" I chocked on saliva and widened my eyes, what the hell? "Next thing you know he'll be on you bed!"

I widened my eyes, what does Alex watch when I'm gone? Seriously is there any privacy? And since when did kissing lead to five minutes and it's on bed? I walked up to my bedroom and started picking up my pyjamas.

"LYNETTE WILSON, DON'T YOU THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Alex yelled and rapidly knocked on the door, "I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN NOW IF YOU DON'T!" I widened my eyes, "AND YOU KNOW I CAN DO IT!"

Damn, she can too! There was a reason why she's the oldest and why my mom signed her up for athletics and sports. I sighed and flicked my hand and the door was open. "NOW ANSWER MY BLOODY QUESTIONS!" She raised her voice.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom, "WE ARE NOT DONE WITH THIS!"


	9. Temptations

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

"Are you bloody crazy?" Alex asked in disbelief, "I mean seriously!" She huffed in disbelief,

I rolled my eyes and picked up my bag, "I told you, he asked me to go out for a drink with him, that's it."

"Yes and last time it was _just_ a catch up date but who knew if I hadn't interrupted you would be almost putting your tongues in each other's mouth." Alex said sarcastically,

I scrunched my nose in disgust, "You sure do exaggerate Alex," I muttered.

**RING! RING! RING!**

"I wonder who it is…" Alex trailed off not amused.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the caller, "Not really, it's Lauren." I answered the phone, "What is it Lauren?" I asked curiously,

"_No reason, I just wanted to know. How was your catch up date?"_

I was about to reply but Alex snatched the phone of me and I glared at her, "She was about to put her tongue in his mouth!" She said angrily,

"_Um…" Lauren dragged on, "That was not what I expected…"_

"I know! I thought it was just a reunion and then **bang**!" Alex screeched into the phone and I rolled my eyes. I flicked my hand and the phone came hovering towards me. I put the phone on loud speaker and said,

"It wasn't, Alex is just exaggerating." I said easily,

"I was not!" She shouted.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes, "She thought I was going to be on bed with him."

"_Okay that is exaggerating," Lauren stated, "I mean seriously, Lynette's not that dumb."_

Alex huffed and I chuckled, "So Lauren, how's England doing?"

"_It's okay, I finally got accepted into a hospital nearby, I'll be getting some experience there and then be transferring to Rome, so what about Alex?" Lauren asked,_

I smiled, "Still exaggerating and throwing tantrums."

"_Thought so." Lauren said simply._

"Well I have to go; I have another date with Luke." I stated.

"_Watch were it leads to," Lauren warned, "I mean you don't want to give him the wrong idea." _I rolled my eyes and ended the phone call.

X X X X

"Don't you think you guys are going too fast?" Alex asked exasperated.

I sighed irritated; she's been going on it nonstop. "What's wrong with Luke Alex?" I asked curiously, "You've been on my case ever since he showed up."

"It's just… weird." Alex said slowly, "I mean he's here in _Rome _of all places and then he _accidently _bumps into you in a _supermarket_." She emphasized,

I sighed tiredly as I tied my hair back, "Alright Alex," I turned around, "I'll be a bit more cautious okay?" I looked at her sternly and she nodded.

X X X X

"Well thanks for walking me home," I smiled as Luke opened the door for me,

He smiled, "It was great catching up with you again,"

I nodded, "Yeah," I bit my lip, "Well I have to go," I turned around to until I felt my wrist being gripped. I quietly gasped and turned around.

He looked at me hopefully, "Lynette, I was wondering if I could see you again," he whispered,

* * *

_Yes or No?_

* * *

_**Sorry for making it a bit short!**_


	10. A New Point Of View!

_**Sorry for not updating for a while!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Alexandra's POV**_

I stepped out of the subway with Lynette behind me; we walked out and into the bright sunlight, we continued our way down the streets till I saw a big building with a police sign on it where my destination was set.

My emotions have been like a roller-coaster; with Lynette I was happy at one moment and then blasting fuel at her the next, my first few days with her was happy like when I was going higher on the ride and then when she met Luke I was going down screaming my head off.

Thankfully, I spaced myself from Lynette's private life and decided to come back to my old job since I took a leave, being Lynette's assistant was a challenge in time and speed but I liked it when it was practical and adventurous.

I was friends with a few of them but not that really close, I was an inspector in the crime scenes which made it a lot more challenging finding DNA and such, the bad thing is about writing a full detailed report about it.

"Well how about we have some breakfast to eat?" Lynette asked curiously,

I looked at the time and shook my head, "Can't, I have to report back to my boss 9am sharp, I'll see you later okay?" I looked at her and she nodded.

She smiled, "Alright then, well I have a meeting nearby anyway; I'll pick you up when you're on break." She walked away when I nodded and she waved, "See ya!"

"Was that Lynette Wilson?" Someone gasped in awe,

I frowned and turned around, thankfully it was one of my colleagues, "Hey Hayley," I smiled, "Whatcha doing?" I asked curiously,

She replied, "Oh well I wanted to welcome you back." She smiled and glanced at the spot, "Well anyway, was that Lynette?" She looked at where she last was.

I chuckled, "Yeah…." I smiled sheepishly, "Were kind of friends,"

"What!" She screeched,

"_Damn you Lyn, I bet you left on purpose." I grumbled,_

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She squealed, "Lynette Wilson's company designs the best clothes!" Her eyes twinkled, "Can you introduce me to her?" She looked at me hopefully,

I looked at her nervously, what to do… "Maybe," I hesitated answering her and said, "Well anyway, I have to go and meet my boss." I changed the subject and she nodded.

X X X X

"It's good to have you back Alex," My boss looked at me in relief, "I was a bit surprised when you took a leave but either way we're glad to have you back."

I smiled, "It's good to be back sir."

"And just in time to," The boss said, "We have a new agent coming here today and I would like you to show him around,"

I glared at as soon as he said 'agent', "I'm not a babysitter sir," I said coldly,

He smiled nervously at my glare, "Yes but he requested you to be his guide, he spoke of you very highly and besides you can speak English a lot better than others, ,"

I narrowed my eyes and then frowned, "Why is he here?" I asked curiously,

"Well we have a case that needs to be solved and the police sent him over here since he knew a lot about the person we have to catch." He explained,

I narrowed my eyes even further, "This case doesn't seem to be in our department for that sir,"

He chuckled nervously and I frowned further, "Well before you left, there was a case that left DNA but we didn't have enough evidence surround that so they sent him over."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okkay," I trailed off a bit suspicious, "But why me? I just came back off my leave,"

"Because he requested you personally,"

I do not like this… "Really?" I grimaced,

He nodded, "He's coming right now, would you like to meet him?"

I hesitated before nodding slowly, "Okay,"

I heard a knock from the other side of the room and held my breath at who it was. Who would want me to guide them around the place? The boss smiled that sent shivers down my spine; I shook my head and readied myself. I'm just being paranoid,

"Come in," he looked at the door and someone came through.

A tall man came in with blonde hair and blue eyes, he set his eyes on me and smiled, I smiled back a bit and my boss said, "Well why don't we have a chat and get to know each other?"

My eye twitched and I glanced at my boss, I turned to the man and made a pained smiled, "Sure," I paused, "I'm Alex Matthews, Do not call me Alexandra if you want to live, got that?" I glared at him sternly and he nodded a bit frightfully, "I'm an inspector and will be your guide till you finish this case and be back to…"

He carried on the sentence and said, "America,"

"America," I repeated, "And you are?" I raised my eyebrow and he continued,

"Well I'm here on a case but some of my family are already here," he smiled towards me. I nodded and gestured for him to carry on; I noticed my boss was looking at him curiously while giving him a calculating stare.

"Really?" I looked at him surprised, "I never thought that your family would be here in Rome,"

He nodded, "I'll introduce you one day."

I nodded nervously and said, "And you are?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Oh sorry," he stood up and saluted, "My name is…

….

….

….

Daniel Kelly."

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_


	11. Lunch

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Alexandra's POV**_

"That day went pretty well…" I muttered as I walked towards the parking lot, I saw Lynette waiting for me by my car and my eyes snapped forward at what she was leaning on. I walked forward towards her and saw her leaned back with a magazine in her hand.

I smacked the magazine out of her hand and she looked up glaring at me, "What!" She asked irritated and picked up the magazine a bit annoyed, "I was reading my magazine," She flipped through the pages till she stopped to where she was, "Remind me to thank them…" She muttered.

"How did you get my car?!" I gritted my teeth frustrated,

She rolled her eyes and dangled my keys, "You dropped them just before I left," She threw them at me and I caught them, "But since it's _your _car," She gestured to the car, "You can drive."

I sighed annoyed; technically it was Lynette's car since she bought it, but technically its mine since she gave it to me for my birthday but still I got annoyed how she thought it was _her _car. I went towards the driver's door and got in.

Lynette got me a Silver Chrysler 200 Limited Convertible; it was my dream car that I wanted, she saw me staring at it for a while in a magazine and decided to buy me one when I was old enough when it was my birthday.

She got in at the passenger seat and started turning on the radio. I turned on the engine and smiled, it's been a while since I drove my car; I was about to take off till I heard someone calling my name, I turned around and saw Daniel walking towards me.

I smiled and turned off the engine, Lynette looked puzzled to she caught my gaze and widened her eyes at who she saw. Did she know him?

"Hey Alex," Daniel walked towards me and was just behind the door.

I nodded, "Hey Daniel," I said enough for Lynette to hear which I knew she would be listening out of curiosity, "So what are you doing now?" I asked curiously,

"Well I was hoping to see my family but they didn't pick up the phone when I called them, so they must be out." He answered smoothly, "So I was wondering if I could have a ride?"

I looked taken back at the request and was about to protest till Lynette spoke up, "Sure," I turned to give her surprised look but she ignored me gave him a smiled, "Where to? Home?"

He said easily, "Actually, I was hoping to grab a bit to eat, but since I'm new here and I don't know my way round, I was wondering If you could drop me off to get something to eat."

Lynette smiled and gestured to the back seat, "Sure, hop in." She put on her sunglasses, "We know all the hotspots in Rome." She smirked and leaned back,

I turned back on the engine as Daniel got in, Lynette glanced at him on the mirror and said, "We were planning on grabbing a bite to eat as well, want to join?"

He smiled and nodded, "That would be great."

_Okay Lynette's totally lost me…_

We drove on the roads for a while till I saw a small restaurant nearby; I stopped at the parking space and paid the parking space. We went towards the restaurant and the hostess held up some menus between her body and arm.

"Ciao e benvenuto ... oh mio Dio!" _(Hello and welcome to... oh my goodness!)_ She dropped the menus in shock when she looked at Lynette.

I heard her sigh when she picked the menus up and I stifled a chuckle, "Q-Quanti?" _"H-How many?" _She asked still in shock.

"Tre." _(Three.) _I answered and she made her way to a small table in the back. I sighed, thank you lord, thankfully she knows we want quiet and peace.

"E-E 'questo il tuo ragazzo?" _(I-Is this your boyfriend?)_She asked quietly embarrassed as she looked at Lynette, awe looks like someone has a crush on Daniel…

Lynette eyes popped out and she chocked on… air? Salivia? Either way it was funny, "No, no, sono stati non e 'il mio ragazzo." _(No, no were he's not my boyfriend.)_ She spluttered a bit red while glancing at Daniel and chocked a bit more.

I glanced at Daniel who looked a bit confused but I could tell he could tell what the conversation was about.

"Scusa!" She squeaked a bit embarrassed and left quickly, _(Sorry!)_

Lynette coughed a bit and looked down embarrassed, I smiled and chuckled, "Now THAT was funny!" I laughed a bit and leaned back a bit.

Daniel chuckled, "I could tell a bit on the stuttered what the conversation was about." He glanced at Lynette and looked amused. He paused, "Tho, I do have a question,"

"Fire away!" I waved away at the entertainment that happened before,

"How come you Lynette and you speak English most of the time even though you live in Rome?" He asked curiously,

I looked at Lynette and she answered smoothly, "Well we were born here but my mom spoke English," She answered, "And then I started learning Italian and now can speak it without difficulty,"

"And you Alex?" He asked,

I hesitated before saying, "I can speak it but have some difficulties with it."

He nodded and looked back at the menu, "Okay, but another question, what is this?" he pointed at the Italian menu with confusion. I scrunched my nose and shrugged, I don't read Italian. All I do is go to an Italian place that has a person who can speak English.

"How about we just get some pasta?" Lynette asked a bit amused at the scene and closed the menu. We nodded and folded our menu, "Drinks?" She asked as she waved for a waiter to come,

"I'll have a coke."

"Same," I stated and Lynette spoke to the waitress.


	12. Suggestions

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Lynette's POV**_

"_So how are you and Luke doing?" Lauren asked me as I pulled on of the cabinets skimming through the index._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." I stated soothingly as I picked up a file,_

_She snorted, "Nice try, Alex told me." I narrowed my eyes and gripped onto the folder harder, I'm going to have to start warning Alex about my personal life. "Hey! We're your friends! We have a right to interfere."_

"_Well what do you want to know?" I grumbled irritated as I sat down on my chair,_

"_Are you guys going out?" She asked curiously,_

_I hesitated before saying, "I...Don't know." I sighed tiredly, "He wants to see me again and left to give me some space but I still don't know!" I cried frustrated, "I mean I asked Alex and she told me to dump his sorry ass into the Pacific Ocean." I quoted._

"_Good point," Lauren said with a bit of amusement, "She tends to give her opinion instead of advice."_

"_I know," I said annoyed, _

"_So how did you…I'm going to regret saying this, but how did you…" She trailed off unsure of what to say._

_I snapped the folder shut irritated and said, "Well we've met each other less than five times and well… they were okay."_

"_And?"_

"_Well he just looks at me with those adorable blue eyes that make my eyes soften and then we start holding hand and then it leads to…"_

"_Whoa!" Lauren interrupted queasily, "I think that's enough." She shuddered, "I knew I was going to regret asking that." She muttered, "Sometimes wish you were like Alex who gave one worded answers."_

_I coughed, "Well anyway, we haven't kissed yet." I muttered uneasily,_

"_Well do you want to kiss him?" She asked curiously._

"_Yes, no, I don't know!" I said frustrated, "I mean maybe." I sighed, "God knows what I want to do with him."_

"_I don't think God wants to know." Lauren scrunched up her nose in disgust,_

_I glared at the table, "Not funny,"_

"_Just trying to lighten up the mood." She made her voice higher on a word._

_I frowned a bit before screeching into the link, "ALEXANDRA SOPHIE WILSON! WHO THE F!CK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? B!OODY LISTENING ON OUR CONERSATION YOU ARE F!UCKIN EAVESDROPPER!"_

"…"

"…"

"_What!" I shrieked into the link before getting replies,_

"_Were surprised," Lauren stated simply, _

"_At what!" I exploded as one of my cabinets shook responding to my moods._

"_You are swearing." Alex stated impressed, "I mean you usually do it to who you hate, only me and Lauren swear at each other."_

_I growled at them impatiently before sighing tiredly, "Sorry, I'm getting a bit tired." I rubbed my temples, "So what are you doing here Alex?" My energy being sapped from that rant, _

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." Alex asked unsure, "Though no I'm not sure since you just threw that conversation at me like a pack of sharks."_

_I closed my eyes and breathed out slowly, "I'll be there, and as for you Lauren how are you at studying medicine?"_

"_It's going okay…" She trailed off. "My progress is going well and if I can continue I will be able to move to Rome sooner,"_

_I smiled tiredly, "Great," I leaned back tiredly, "I have to go, this telepathy from a country is really tiring me out." I rubbed my temples,_

"_Sorry," Lauren muttered sadly,_

"_Don't worry," I smiled, "After you move back here it'll be fine, Alex meet me here in a few hours, and I am not done about the argument." I wanted to glare at her._

_I could sense her gulping and she nodded, "A-Alright,"_


	13. Authors Notice!

**~ PLEASE READ! ~**

**I AM PUTTING THIS STORY ON HOLD!**

**~ SORRY!~**


End file.
